


My Phone Died, So I Took A Nap

by Lauve_KL



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breakfast, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Idiots in Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, we need more beel content goddamit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauve_KL/pseuds/Lauve_KL
Summary: During your time in the Devildom, there was one person who kept it all together.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Pansies

**Author's Note:**

> waking up late is the worst

The blaring phone alarm roused you, disturbing the two seconds of peace that came with waking up.

After rolling around to turn off the alarm, and check the time, your emotions changed from one of annoyance, to further exasperation and anxiety.

Tossing yourself out of bed, you rushed to get ready in the 40 minutes you had before you were late to your first class at RAD. Lucifer would indeed have your head since it could be the second late class this month.

As you made your way the main hall, simultaneously pinning up the last button of your shirt, you felt your stomach crunch. As much as you would love to say “damn it, I’m already late…” and stop for some Hellberry waffles, it’d have to wait until lunch… or maybe you can mooch a snack off of someone in class… hmm, you could go for some chips…

You were so caught up in your head from the stress of rushing to school and thinking of ways to fill your stomach, that you almost missed Beelzebub standing by the door. He called out to you once you were down the stairs. “Morning.”

You jumped slightly. “Beel, what are you still doing here?” He was never late because being late, meant missing breakfast.

He gave you one of his warm smiles. “I didn’t see you at breakfast,” Once you were close enough to him he put a hand on your back and opened the front door, ushering you out.

Sighing out, you confessed. “I woke up late…”

“I figured. Here.” A plastic container containing various fresh fruits was put into your hand. A few where Devildom fruits, safe enough for you to consume and not have your soul burn out, and some were just familiar human fruits. They probably were brought by Diavolo from his last trip to the human world, did Beel manage to save some for you?

You looked up, matching his warm gaze. “Can’t think on an empty stomach, can we?” He put his arm around your waist, bringing you close to him as you walked together.

You laughed a little, knowing just how much of a himbo Beelze could be when he got hungry. Beel was your himbo though, and a warm feeling spread through your chest as you ate your fruit and walked with him. He probably made it for you when he realized you were probably going to be late and skip breakfast.

You both stopped at the door of your class. You were still about 5 minutes late, but you turned around and flung your arms around Beel, startling him a little.

“Thanks, Beelze!” You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then began to hurry off to class.

Before you could open the door, you were pulled back into his chest. Arms wrapped around your midsection, and you felt warm lips press to your forehead. “Find me during lunch?”

You nodded, and he let you go, leaving the tender feeling of love and care coursing through you.


	2. Yellow and Red Freesias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think up a great way on how to spend some time with Beel.

** _Beelzebub_ **

_Sorry I missed your call earlier_

_I was at practice_

_It’s ok I kind of forgot u had training_

_What’d you call for, though?_

__

_Can we have a picnic? Together?_

__

_That sounds great_

_We’ll have to make a lot of food though…_

_I already have a list of recipes for things we could make_

_and we can use one of the school kitchens on the weekend_

_I asked Barbatos about it and he said it'd be ok_

__

_we can start friday then?_

__

__

_Be ready, I'll come grab you to go shopping in the morning._

As planned, you and Beelzebub managed to evade the rest of his brothers out of the House of Lamentation, and into one of RAD’s Home Economic Kitchen. 

Today would be spent entirely on the food for the picnic, understandably, since you’d be picnicking with the Avatar of Gluttony. You had prepared a whole list of picnic food to make. 

Beel set the six shopping bags onto the dark porcelain counter, peering into the contents. “So what’s first on the list?” 

You set down your two, light shopping bags onto the counter next to the rest, and ruffled into your pockets for the small recipe book you had. “um, do you wanna start with the easier stuff first?” You a category for everything on the list, from finger food, sandwiches, whole meals, drinks and desserts. 

“Can I see?” Beel shuffled over to your side of the counter. He came up behind you, propping one arm on the counter to the side of you, and the other holding one side of the book. 

You could feel his chest press against your back as he leaned in for a closer look. The way his face was slowly coming closer to yours, (him just trying to see your handwriting better), was not helping you on your current decision-making process. 

“We don’t really have to worry about stuff wilting over-night," Devildom food preserved well. "...what about the sandwiches? Then the drinks, or maybe snacks, then the heavy stuff.” 

You nodded, trying to focus on the items he was pointing on and making a mental note of what order to go in. Unfortunately, it seemed like your concentration was doomed to be broken since a loud rumbling sound came from behind you. 

You tilted your head to the side to look at the demon, smiling at his red dusted face. 

“Ah, I'm kind of hungry already…” 

You reached into one of the bags and pulled out a giant bag of Frozen Fire Newt Crisps, handing them to him; he took them gratefully, then immediately started to inhale then. “Let’s get started then, before we run out of snacks!”

*

You’d never imagine the process of preparing for a picnic would be as enjoyable as having one, but Beelzebub seemed to prove you wrong. 

He wasn't nearly good as Barbatos, but seeing how much Beel ate, there was defiantly more experience. The two of you fit well in the kitchen; You'd both taste test; he’d whisk something together to the perfect consistency. Or, when you’d be preoccupied with something else, Beel would smoothly take over whatever it is that needed doing. If you both somehow messed up something, he’d happily consume it and help you start over. 

(There was only one mishap, where he swore he never meant to throw that much frosting onto your face.

“Here, let me.” He said before licking the offending frosting off your cheek.

You responded with a light slap to his chest, and a smear of butter onto his face. The whole ordeal ended with slightly darker toast that was left forgotten in the oven.)

You looked over the various lunches piled into the once empty fridge. It should be more than enough to satiate two whole families, though you knew that all of it would be consumed by only two, well, one, person, by the end of the next evening. 

You began to bounce on one foot from the next, as you watched Beel spell lock everything in fridges and cabinets.

“Excited?” Beel smiled as he placed the last lock on the kitchen door. 

You nodded, your giddiness making you skip over to him and grab his arm. “Tomorrow’s going to be fun! I wonder if the Gazebo will be free, we can watch the lake!”

Beel hummed, taking his arm from your grip and replacing it around your waist. “Today was fun." he paused a little. "Any day spent with my favourite person, and food is always great.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh i always plan picnics with my friends but the plans always fall through :( someone take me on a picnic. ALso can you tell I didn't know how to end this chapter? lol
> 
> Thank you for reading! Positive feedback/critique is greatly appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! This is a self-comfort piece, and honestly, that's probably what the whole story will comprise of. I have plans for a mini-plot, but for now, it will probably be small ficlets of reader and Beelze's relationship. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and positive feedback is always welcome <3


End file.
